


Pack Group Chat

by zialllovessterek



Series: Group Texts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Texting, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialllovessterek/pseuds/zialllovessterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles creates a group chat for the pack when his flannel shirt goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Group Chat

Stiles Stilinski added Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Allison Argent, and Lydia Martin to the conversation. 

Stiles Stilinski: wtf guys who stole my flannel shirt >:[

Lydia Martin: don't you have like literally 50 other flannel shirts...

Allison Argent: lol

Stiles Stilinski: scott ur gf and her friend r bullying me

Stiles Stilinski: SCOTT

Scott McCall: wat dude i didnt take it!!! u kno we dont even where the same size shirts

Lydia Martin: *wear

Stiles Stilinski: thanks for reminding me that ur so much more buff than me :,( 

Allison Argent: yeah scott does have an amazing body

Scott McCall: not as amazing as urs bby;)

Lydia Martin: good lord, this is a GROUP CHAT, we don't need to see your borderline sexting ok thanks

Stiles Stilinski: how come noone ever wants to sext me :(

Lydia Martin:...

Scott McCall: sorry bro ill sext u if it makes u feel better :)

Allison Argent: wtf scott no u won't?????!

Lydia Martin: omfg

Stiles Stilinski: aw scott ily <3

Lydia Martin: anyways

Stiles Stilinski: speaking of derek, does everyone agree that we should force him to answer our texts bc honestly its just rude at this point 

Allison Argent: literally nobody was even talking about derek. he hasnt even been mentioned in this convo

Lydia Martin: can we all just agree how annoying it is that stiles always finds some way to make every convo about derek -_-

Stiles Stilinski: EXCUSE ME??? I do not!!!!

Scott McCall: dude the other day u managed to change a convo with my mom about grades to a convo about dereks abs :O

Allison Argent: omg ur obsessed lmao

Stiles Stilinski: im not obsessed!!!!!!!!!!

Lydia Martin: oh god this is like war flashbacks to when he was obsessed with me, thank the lord that's over 

Stiles Stilinski: HEY what do u mean "thank the lord"

Lydia Martin: um u would literally almost stalk me and u started naming our future children 

Allison Argent: omfg lol tbt to that 

Stiles Stilinski: ok cmon that was totally cute u loved it

Lydia Martin: ...

Stiles Stilinski: besides dont expose me bc derek is probably reading these rn and laughing

Scott McCall: ya right, i dont even know if hes getting these messages bc at this point he probs has our numbers blocked from his phone :p

Allison Argent: babe dont use the :p face..

Lydia Martin: lmao

Stiles Stilinski: oh ya truuu, anyways gtg!! we never did figure out who took my flannel ughhh

Scott McCall: bye bro sry bout the shirt :/

Derek Hale: I took the shirt because it smelled like you. Sorry. 

Allison Argent: OMFG WHAT

Lydia Martin: oh my god i CAN'T BREATHE

Scott McCall: BRO WTF.....

Stiles Stilinski: what


End file.
